Enigme
by aayrla
Summary: Simon Snow et Pénélope résolvent une devinette


_L'énigme_

_**Professeur Benedict**_

— Monsieur Snow, c'est à votre tour, il est temps pour moi de voir ce que vous valez

_**Pénélope**__ (chuchote)_

— Simon! Simon réveille-toi, c'est à toi maintenant.

Simon se met debout brusquement. L'air endormi, il avance maladroitement en avant en accrochant avec son pied certains effets des élèves.

_**Aghata **__(voix basse)_

Ta baguette? Tien, prend la mienne.

_**Professeur Benedict**_

Bon alors tu viens?

_**Declan**__ (moqueur)_

Il a trop la trouille!

Toute la classe se met à rire à l'exception de ceux qui sont fidèles à Simon.

Simon s'approche vers la cage ou il y'a l'énorme dragon aux trois yeux. Le cri angoissé et grave du dragon lui fait sursauter. Simon hésite, il recule. Tout le monde se met à rire.

_**Professeur Benedict**_

Bon, allez! Il est temps que ce dragon reprenne sa forme de départ. À toi de jouer, transforme-moi ce dragon en chauve-souris.

Simon entame son premier essai, la créature se transforme en une chaussure. Son second essai n'est pas une réussite puis ce que celle-ci se transforme au professeur Benedict qui lui, n'a pas trouvé cela très amusant. Puis finalement, Simon atteint son but la quatrième fois.

_**Professeur Benedict**_

Maintenant que vous avez tous appris les bases de la magie, il est temps pour vous de faire vos preuves. Mettez-vous en équipe de deux. Sur les feuilles que je vous donne en cet instant, il y'a une devinette.

_1— Toctoc fait-on à l'entrée,__barbue, je n'ai point de tête pourtant parmi__tant d'autres vous ne pourrez me reconnaitre._

Le but du jeu est de me ramener la « réponse » et de me décrire votre parcours.

Simon et Pénélope se sont mis ensemble pour résoudre l'énigme, puis Declan et Baz de leur côté.

_**Pénélope (**__souriante)_

Commençons par aller voir le Mage. Il pourra sûrement nous aider puisqu'il est barbu continue-t-elle avec un sourire.

Simon et Pénélope entrent dans la salle où se trouve le Mage.

_**Le Mage**_

Toctoc fait-on à l'entrée, barbue, je n'ai point de tête pourtant parmi tant d'autres vous ne pourrez me reconnaitre. Si vous venez pour avoir un indice sachez que vos

amis sont déjà passés et ils m'ont pris la seule « clé » qui me restait.

_**Simon**_

Pouvez-vous nous dire au moins la direction, que nous devons emprunter?

_**Le Marge**_

Passer par l'entrée de la cafétéria vous y trouverez deux portes, celui qui selon vous vous dira la vérité est la bonne.

Les enfants continuent leur chemin et arrivent devant les deux portes.

_**Prote 1**_

Belle, belle, belle, je ne dis que la vérité, choisissez-moi?

_**Porte 2**_

Belle, belle, belle, je ne dis que la vérité, choisissez-moi?

_**Simon**_

Si vous ne dites que la vérité, quelle est la couleur de ma chemise?

_**Les deux portes en même temps**_

— le reflet du ciel est la couleur de l'océan. Pureté et non blanc est la couleur de ta chemise.

Simon et Pénélope ne comprennent rien à ce que disent les deux portes. Ils ont pourtant essayé toutes sortes de ruses pour trouver laquelle des deux disait la vérité. Puis soudain, vient une idée à Pénélope. Elle s'avance vers les deux portes et les dévisage avec un sourire malicieux. Elle pointe sa baguette vers les deux portes, puis d'un coup de magie, celles-ci se mettent à rire comme des fous.

_**Pénélope**_

La couleur du ciel?

_**Porte 1 **__(d'un rire continu)_

Je ne dis que la vérité, il est bleu.

_**Porte 2**_(_d'un rire continu_)

Je ne dis que la vérité, il est gris.

Effectivement, le ciel était gris à ce moment de la journée. Ainsi, les deux jeunes purent continuer leur chemin. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivent au terrain où les autres pensionnaires jouent au quidditch. Là-bas, ils rencontrent l'entraineur Mac qui leur met au défi. Simon et Pénélope réussissent l'épreuve tant mal que bien.

Les enfants commencent à se décourager. Ils n'arrivent pas à résoudre l'énigme. De plus, Declan et Baz ne veulent pas leur aider. Ils ont fait tous les lieux sauf un : la forêt.

Ils marchèrent des heures et des heures en se répétant la devinette.

_**Pénélope et Simon**_

— _Toctoc fait-on à l'entrée, barbue, je n'ai point de tête pourtant parmi tant d'autres vous ne pourrez me reconnaitre._

Simon s'arrête brusquement.

_**Pénélope**_

Qu'est-ce qui se passe Simon?

_**Simon**_

Mais oui, regarde!

_**Pénélope**_

Quoi Simon?

_**Simon**_

Juste devant toi, les cabanes.

_**Pénélope**_

Oui, et?

_**Simon**_

Regarde celui de Marge, celui du professeur Benedict et un peu plus loin regardent celui d'Eb?

_**Pénélope**_

OK, il y'a des plantes collantes partout sur les murs, c'est original!

_**Simon**_

Justement, toctoc fait-on à l'entré, c'est la porte. Barbues sont les plantes et regarde le toit, il n'est pas fait pareille. Il est plat, il n'a pas de tête. On ne voit pas beaucoup de différences, car ces cabanes sont toutes de la même couleur.

Pénélope saute de joie et fait un câlin à Simon.

_**Pénélope**_

Wow, c'est vrai! T'as raison Simon. On a enfin fini. Retournons voir le professeur Benedict.

Le cœur joyeux, les deux compagnons retournèrent en classe. Ils étaient les seuls à avoir trouvé la réponse, malgré l'aide que leur avaient refusé Declan et Baz.


End file.
